colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Set Me Free - Xiah Junsu
Descripción *'Titulo:' Set Me Free 160px|right *'Artista: 'Xiah Junsu *'Album:' Tarantallegra *'Pista:' #3 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 15-Mayo-2012 Video center|400px Junsu Romanización Oh! Set me free set me free free Miryeondo tabeorin seulpeumui Love song buranui beotgyeojin jeolmangui love song Siryeonui sijagin apeumui Yeonsog iribwado jeori bwado Nae gaseumman jjijeojyeo ga Take take take it on Make make make it on Pihal su eobtneungeol nae nae Naega neol wae wae wae irido Hwidullyeo saneungeoya niga Hago sipeun daero hae hwado naego Ureobwa siryeondo miryeondo Nattawi eobtjanha deoisang naege Gangyottawin jibeochyeo hamkkehan Chueogdeul kkajit Da beorilgeoya Oh! Set me free set me free free Oh! Set me free set me free free So many time nan eonjena ireosseo Tto meaning of love Neon eonjena beoryeosseo I get so serious, guess I'm just a curious Jamsi na siganeul neomeoseo giddy-up Deullineun somuni sasirigeon Mamdaero heotsomun peoteurideon Ne mamman namgo Nae mameun tasseuni Sasohan ilkkaji jeonbu Nae tasini jeonbu nae taseul hae Take it away now fake fake fake it oh Wae wae tto bujoghae kkeuteobtneun yogsimeun Oh yeah kill kill kill me Ijen nal joyeo oneun jidoghan kalnal gata Niga hago sipeun daero hae Hwado naego Ureobwa siryeondo Miryeondo nattawi eobtjanha Deoisang naege Gangyottawin jibeochyeo Hamkkehan chueogdeul Kkajit da beorilgeoya Oh! Set me free set me free free Oh! Set me free set me free free Oh baby baby baby ijen nal nohajwo Geu yogmangui geuneureseo (Ijen nareul bonaejwo) Oh lady lady lady jitbalba jugesseo Hamkke haetdeon gieogdo (Kkaekkeusi nal jiwojwo) Namgim eobsi jiulkke niga hago sipeundaero hae Hwado naego Ureobwa siryeondo Miryeondo nattawi eobtjanha Deoisang naege Gangyottawin jibeochyeo Hamkkehan chueogdeul Kkajit da beoril geoya Oh! Set me free set me free free Oh! Set me free set me free free Bye! Español Oh! Déjame libre, déjame libre, libre Las ataduras se convierten en una canción de amor de tristezas acabadas, de desesperación, sin anhelo El contínuo dolor que es el comienzo de la angustia Miro de aquí para allá pero mi corazón se está destrozando Toma toma tómalo Haz haz hazlo no puedo escapar ¿Por qué todavía estoy tan inmerso en ti? Has lo que quieras, enójate y llora Incluso no tengo angustias o fuertes ataduras No me obligues a hacer nada nunca más Tiraré todos los recuerdos de nosotros juntos Oh! Déjame libre, déjame libre, libre Oh! Déjame libre, déjame libre, libre Tantas veces, siempre pierdo cosas Nuevamente, el significado del amor siempre lo tiras lejos Me pongo tan serio, creo que solo soy curioso Por un momento, voy pasada la hora, frívolo Si piensas que los rumores que escuchaste son verdad, eso depende de ti Solo tu Corazón que difunde falsos rumores permanece Y mi Corazón está en llamas Todas las pequeñas cosas son culpa mía Así que simplemente toda la culpa es mía Llévatelo ahora falso falso falsedad oh ¿Por qué no es suficiente? Esta avaricia sin fin Oh yeah mata, mata, mátame Ahora es como un cruel cuchillo que me limita Has lo que quieras, enójate y llora Incluso no tengo angustias o fuertes ataduras No me obligues a hacer nada nunca más Tiraré todos los recuerdos de nosotros juntos Oh! Déjame libre, déjame libre, libre Oh! Déjame libre, déjame libre, libre Oh nena nena nena, ahora déjame ir De esa sombra de deseo (no me dejes ir) Oh señorita, señorita, señorita, te pisotearé Incluso los recuerdos (Limpio mis recuerdos) de nosotros juntos. Has lo que quieras Has lo que quieras, enójate y llora Incluso no tengo angustias o fuertes ataduras No me obligues a hacer nada nunca más Tiraré todos los recuerdos de nosotros juntos Oh! Déjame libre, déjame libre, libre Oh! Déjame libre, déjame libre, libre Adiós Hangul Oh! Set me free set me free free 미련도 타버린 슬픔의 love song 불안의 벗겨진 절망의 love song 시련의 시작인 아픔의 연속 이리봐도 저리 봐도 내 가슴만 찢어져 가 Take take take it on Make make make it on 피할 수 없는걸 내 내 내가 널 왜 왜 왜 이리도 휘둘려 사는거야 니가 하고 싶은 대로 해 화도 내고 울어봐 시련도 미련도 나따위 없잖아 더이상 나에게 강요따윈 집어쳐 함께한 추억들 까짓 다 버릴거야 Oh! Set me free set me free free Oh! Set me free set me free free So many time 난 언제나 잃었어 또 meaning of love 넌 언제나 버렸어 I get so serious, guess I'm just a curious 잠시 나 시간을 넘어서 giddy-up 들리는 소문이 사실이건 맘대로 헛소문 퍼트리던 네 맘만 남고 내 맘은 탔으니 사소한 일까지 전부 내 탓이니 전부 내 탓을 해 take it away now fake fake fake it oh 왜 왜 또 부족해 끝없는 욕심은 oh yeah kill kill kill me 이젠 날 조여오는 지독한 칼날 같아 니가 하고 싶은 대로 해 화도 내고 울어봐 시련도 미련도 나따위 없잖아 더이상 나에게 강요따윈 집어쳐 함께한 추억들 까짓 다 버릴거야 Oh! Set me free set me free free Oh! Set me free set me free free Oh baby baby baby 이젠 날 놓아줘 그 욕망의 그늘에서 (이젠 나를 보내줘) Oh lady lady lady 짓밟아 주겠어 함께 했던 기억도 (깨끗이 날 지워줘) 남김없이 지울께 니가 하고 싶은대로 해 화도 내고 울어봐 시련도 미련도 나따위 없잖아 더이상 나에게 강요따윈 집어쳐 함께한 추억들 까짓 다 버릴거야 Oh! Set me free set me free free Oh! Set me free set me free free Bye! Datos Categoría:Xiah Junsu